I promise
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: I kneeled next to his bed and blew lightly in his face. He didn't react. I smiled and stroked his hair. His eyes fluttered open, when he noticed how close I was he froze and stared at me. I leaned down...


私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST FMA FIC! fullmetal alchemist is the awesomest show EVAR! I LOVE IT! R&R ENJOY!**

**I also do Naruto, Teen Titans, Kekkaishi, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pokemon. _REQUEST?_**

**I do not own Fma or the song 'Brothers'.**

* * *

_Winry's POV_

"Stupid Ed. Broke his automail again. Does he not know how hard I work?" I said as I fixed Edward's automail arm. Although I knew I didn't accually mean it. I know he knows we work hard. Also, I can't stay mad at him. I love him. A lot. It's a good thing I know how to hide it.

"Winry? Are you up?" I turned and saw Al standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, getting up.

"Ed wants to know when you will be done." Al said.

"I told him 3 days. Tell him to give me 3 days. It's only been 1." I said impatiently.

" I'm going to go to the fields after." Al walked out the door. The clanging of the metal armor echoing down the hall.

I sat back down and continued to work. I dread the day they leave. Sure, I want them to get their bodies back, but I wish they could stay longer. I also wish they would come for the holidays instead of just coming when Ed needs repairs.

I really do love Ed. Sometimes I watch him sleep instead of working on the automail. He looks so peacefull in his sleep, much less stressed out than when he's awake. I sometimes like staying up all night. The only bad part is when he has nightmares. Which happens often. When that happens I usually try to calm him down by stroking his face or hair (Which is really soft!). Sometimes I hold his hand, which makes me turn slightly pink, but it calms him down a bit. How I've always wanted to kiss him! I want to see how he would react. Would he calm down? Would he freak out even more? I wish to find out, the only thing keeping me from doing it is my fear of him waking up.

If he woke up my life would be over. He would hate me forever, he would never come back! Yet I want to know what would happen.

"Ow!" I said, pulling my hand away from the sharp, jagged pieces of metal. I sighed, deciding I needed a break. I got up and walked to Ed's room, I was about to open the door when I heard a really beautiful, yet sad song.

.

_"How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past I shed our blood_

_and shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws I payed no heed,_

_._

I realised it was Ed singing. His voice was amazing. Like an angel. He was singing about his brother, and how he will never forgive him. But Al will forgive him.

.

_"How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_for there is no cure for Death."_

_._

But Al isn't dead! Sure, he's a suit of armor but he's still alive!

.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_once you were gone we were not comeplete._

_Back through the years we reached for you,_

_alas 'twas not meant to be."_

_._

That was obviously about how they failed to bring their mom back. That's how this all started.

.

_And how can I make amends_

_for all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams_

_My brother I was a Fool._

_._

I'm getting tired of this. He shouldn't be beating himself up over this. I opened the door and found Ed sitting on the bed with the window open.

"EDWARD! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him.

He looked shocked, then he turned a slight pink. "How long were you standing there?"

"The whole time." I said calmly.

"Oh, uhh..." He looked around nervously.

"You have a wonderful voice." I said truthfully, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked. Apperently, he had chosen to play dumb.

"I'm not an idiot." I said.

He was silent for a minute.

"Good night, Winry." Ed layed down on the bed and closed his eyes.

I sighed and started to walk away. I stopped and looked back once I was by the door. I stared at his peaceful face. The things I like most about him is his soft blond hair, and his beautiful golden eyes. As I stared the wind came in and blew through his bangs. It made him look so hot. I stared at him for 5 minutes.

I suddenly got an idea. I walked quietly over to him and kneeled next to his bed. I knew he was still awake, but now I have no fear of him waking up. Its now or never.

I slowly leaned towards him. Once I got close enough I blew lightly in his face, ruffeling his hair a bit. He didn't react. I smiled and stroked his hair. His eyes fluttered open, once he realised how close I was, he froze and stared at me. I smiled softly and touched his cheek. Ed started to relax, but his face was now full of confusion. I leaned down more and pushed my lips onto his. He stiffened again, but soon relaxed and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too.

The kiss was short and sweet, but for me it was amazing. His lips were so warm and soft. When I pulled away I smiled softly at him. Ed was shocked and suprised.

"Wha...?" He said, sitting up.

"I love you Ed. Your no fool." I said quietly, still smiling. The warmth of his kiss was still lingering in my lips.

Ed stared at me for a minute, then leaned in to capture my lips in another kiss.

This kiss was longer and passionate. Ed wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I reached up and ran my fingers through his soft golden hair. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was in bliss. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. We pulled away only to breathe.

"I love you too, Winry." Ed smiled. "But I still have to go."

"Why? Why not stay here?" I pouted.

"I promised Al I'd get his body back. But when I do, I'll stay here as long as you want." Ed said truthfully.

"But what if you die? My life would be meaningless without you!" I said, starting to tear up.

"Winry, I promise I won't die. I won't allow myself to die." He said.

I smiled and nodded. He better not die, if he does, I'll die. I love him to much to let him go.

I leaned in to kiss him, 'cuz it never gets old.

* * *

**End**

**How was it? I think it was kinda a fail, but whatever. _If you have a request, dont be afraid to ask for it. _**

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
